


In The Absence Of Light

by Cozy_coffee



Series: House Rules [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sub Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, black coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Absence Of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarchangelSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/gifts).



House Rule: In this house, always start the day with a kiss. 

The cup sits idle on the wooden coffee-table. The whisk of white steam still rises from a pool of black as Jensen’s soft hands find the dip of Jared’s hip, his fingers fitting against the warm sun-kissed skin. A jacket tumbles to the floor, followed by boots kicked off and tossed under the slightly disheveled bed. 

Jensen noses shaggy Jared’s hair out of the way to kiss at the space behind his ear, smirking when his submissive let out a shaky breath. Their lips meet again, kissing passionately, a few giggle escape pink lips that are caressing as two lovers undress. They were supposed to be getting ready for work, but somehow love got in the way. 

Now Jared is distracted by the way Jensen pulls him closer, tighter to his body, as if his Master cannot breathe without their skin touching, caressing. All day, every day, time seems far, far longer than it should, and to go a second without kissing Jared leaves Jensen breathless. 

Jensen adores everything about Jared; the way he smiles brightly like a sunny sun on a summer day. How his soap/coffee scent blankets his body in a cozy embrace. The way his lips taste sweet like honey when Jared steals a kiss before he heads off to film the next scene. 

The coffee gets not a second glance on this morning, but cools under the gaze of love that flows into the room as the soul mates partake of adoring affection. Jensen nuzzles and bites his way to Jared’s collarbone, marking the soft skin with a love bite. 

The kiss is short lived as the clock chimes at them, reminding them about work. A scramble for cloths followed by dressing quickly, then the lovers are out the door and on to start the day, but not before sharing one last sweet kiss as the cup of black coffee cools on this chilly winter day. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692492.html?thread=91189772#/t91189772)


End file.
